


Unfocused

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spat between Marinette and her friends replays in her mind all throughout the day, even when an Akuma attacks. Chat Noir notices Ladybug's distractedness, and opts to try and help her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfocused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetLew39](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SweetLew39).



> I wrote this for the prompt 'A stolen kiss.' Just trying to get some practice in with this one, I hope you guys like it!

Ladybug’s mind was somewhere else today. As she and Chat Noir fought against an akumatized citizen, it ended up being chat that did all the heavy lifting. He was the one who had devised a plan after Ladybug’s had failed, it was him who broke the possessed item, and it was him who had to remind Ladybug to cleanse the world of the akuma.

He waited around, hearing a beep on his ring, wondering if it’d be okay to leave his partner there. Hearing her earrings beep and seeing her not even notice it, he decided it wouldn’t be. Walking over to her hesitantly, he asked, “My lady… are you alright? I can see you here, but you’re not really here right now.” His voice was unusually serious, and concern leaked into it. Hell, he even passed up the opportunity to use one of his many puns, just for her.

For a moment, she said nothing. Then, with a slow shake of her head, she looked up from the ground and met his gaze. “It’s nothing to worry about. I’ll be back to normal the next time we patrol,” she managed to mutter, forcing her face and voice to exude bravado. He didn’t buy it though; he had known her for far too long. Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she sighed and continued, “Listen, it’s really nothing you have to worry about. Just a spat with some of my friends. I’ll apologize tomorrow and it’ll all blow over.” She waved her hand in a nonchalant way, and jumped a little when she heard the beeps from Chat’s ring and her earrings.

“They’ve already sounded twice now, my lady. We should probably separate soon,” he said, tacking on ‘soon’ because he could tell she didn’t want to be alone. He couldn’t pretend to know how she felt, since Adrien only had a few friends. He’d never been on the receiving end of angry friends, not counting Chloe. He decided he would linger until she left. Maybe if he did something so incredibly Chat Noir, she’d snap out of the argument that was probably running around inside her head. He pursed his lips, and thought for a moment.

She took in the information, her fingers reaching up to touch her earrings. ‘They already beeped twice…?’ She hadn’t even heard it the first time. How had she gotten so caught up in replaying the argument, that she didn’t even hear that? Even more to the point, how had they really defeated the villain? She couldn’t recall most of the fight, and could just barely remember purifying the butterfly. “Hmm… well, thanks, Chat. You’re right in that we should go.” She began to turn around, her hand reaching for her yoyo. She stopped, hearing Chat Noir’s feet moving behind her, and turned to see if he had anything left to say.

What she hadn’t counted on was his closeness. The first thing that registered in her mind was that, while she had been turning, she could practically see the onslaught of puns on his lips. The second thing her mind registered, was that now that she had turned completely, the puns had been replaced by her own lips. The duo stood unmoving for a moment before Ladybug took a few steps back, yelling from shock, “You… you! Chat Noir, you did that on purpose!” Her face was as red as her suit, and the cat couldn’t tell if it was from anger, embarrassment, or adoration. Probably a mix of the first two.  
He stepped back as well, and put his hands up in surrender, not knowing what to say. He was at a loss for words, after all. “Uh… uhm. N-no I promise I didn’t, I was just going to say a lot of… puns,” he managed weekly. His own face was hot, and he sounded very unsure of himself, despite having just taken a kiss from his lady. At least she looked like she was really here now, not just physically.

Stamping her foot, she turned heel and started to walk away, vaguely hearing her earrings beep once again. She reached down and grabbed her yoyo, and got ready to swing out of here. “This never happened,” she said. Her yoyo lashed out and grabbed onto something in the distance. Chat Noir was never sure what she said just then, right before she left. But it certainly sounded like she had said, “I guess that makes us even now.” He stood there until he only had one more minute until his transformation ran out. Finally regaining control of his legs, he fled the empty street, his mind now the one replaying a moment over and over.


End file.
